Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and networks, and more particularly, to controlling communications between a mobile device and a base station.
Personal mobile devices (“mobile devices”), such as smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, and so forth, are becoming more popular and more prevalent than ever. Mobile devices, however, have some drawbacks. For example, mobile devices run on batteries. If a mobile device runs out of battery power, or is low on power, then a user must plug in the device, thus limiting the mobile device's mobility while charging. Further, some mobile devices are capable of telephone communication. These mobile devices sometimes drop telephone calls or experience a reduction in network coverage. Moreover, in a localized setting, such as a setting where a user does not have to significantly move around (e.g., when the user is at home), or where the user has access to landline telephones, then use of a mobile device may become less advantageous. Therefore, there is a need to improve uses for mobile devices, such as in localized settings.